


A Not-So-Rude Awakening

by VampyrePrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/VampyrePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home from work exhausted and takes a nap. Sherlock wakes him up in an interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I came up with while playing with my John and Sherlock Sims. Short and sweet.

John had been asleep for some time, his short nap turning into a 3-hour long snooze. His work day had been tedious because of the recent work they had started doing for Greg, and being a surgeon he had his work cut out for him on some days. There were times that he would end up working on people that he had seen on a particular case, or people that would be potential clients. What he and Sherlock did together could be considered, technically, dangerous business for everyone, their clients not excluded.

Today had been one of those days where he had been swamped. He was lucky to escape work when he did, and as soon as he walked through the door he found that the flat was empty. He had slumped himself against a wall as he removed his shoes, glad for there to be some quiet and some time alone to rest. He wasted no time in sliding into his bedroom upstairs and collapsing on the bed, only intending to rest for a short while. A half hour maybe, maybe an hour.

But there he was, three hours later, still asleep. He hadn't heard the door open and close downstairs, nor the sounds of heavy footsteps across the floor as his flat mate arrived home. 

“John! John!”

The sound of his name deaf on his ears, John slept away, his tired mind taking advantage of the comfortable pillow beneath his head. Footsteps padded up the stairs to the landing before John's room and stopped at his door. 

“John?”

The door clicked quietly as it opened and it squeaked on its hinges as a tall man emerged into the dimly lit room. He quirked an eyebrow as he noticed his friend sleeping like a log before him, one leg out and one leg under the blanket. He was sprawled out on his stomach like a child, sleeping just as quietly. Amused by the sight, the tall man sat gently on the side of the bed, his lips quirking into a momentary smile as John rolled onto his side and whimpered at the disturbance. 

“ _Sh'looock_.”

Well that was interesting. Sherlock threw his legs up and over onto the bed, scooting close to John and embracing him. He whispered very quietly into his ear; “Dreaming about me, John?” 

The doctor drew in a deep breath and arched his back as Sherlock's breath caressed his ear. Pleased with this response, the detective decided to continue the little game and moved his hand down John's chest, gliding it slowly over his stomach and down to his jeans. He whispered once more into his friend's ear; “Honestly John, you shouldn't sleep in your jeans.”

He slid his thumb around the small button, grinning as John pushed his hips against the detective's hand. Sherlock ventured further and pressed his fingers against John's growing erection. The doctor was obviously having a very nice dream.

“Mmmm, Sh'lock.”

“Wet dreams again, John? One would think you were a teenager.”

Sherlock unbuttoned his trousers and slid the zipper down, sliding his hand down the doctor's pants. John attempted to curl up as Sherlock's hand wrapped around his cock, but the detective curled one of his legs around John to keep him from moving. He squeezed John tighter as the doctor groaned in his sleep, his hips trying to rock into the touch but failing due to Sherlock's long legs holding him still. The detective worked his hand slowly along John's erection, his eyes shutting as he took in the wonderful sounds of his friend's sleepy moans and his heavy breathing. 

“John.”

The doctor's eyes fluttered open as Sherlock sped up his hand, John's cock now leaking into his pants as he grew to full hardness. As the fuzz cleared from his brain he realized that he was no longer dreaming.

“Sherlock? Ah-!”

“Who else would it be?”

“What are you-?”

Sherlock brushed his lips against John's ear and bit down gently. “You were calling for me, if I remember correctly.”

The doctor blushed a dark red that thankfully couldn't be seen in the dim lighting of the room. His response failed him as butterflies rushed up inside his stomach, his hips rocking into Sherlock's hand that was currently bringing him to his release. He moaned as he felt his friend press his hips against his backside, the pressure of the detective's erection sending an erotic pulse through his cock. 

“Sherlock, I'm coming!” John tensed as he coated Sherlock's hand and his pants with semen, his orgasm causing his hips to rub against Sherlock's erection pressing into his arse. As he rode it out until the last bit of euphoria left his body, John slumped back against his friend until Sherlock moved back enough for John to lie facing him. The doctor sighed and smiled hopelessly.

“Must you always disturb me when I'm napping?”

“You were calling my name.”

“I was dreaming, Sherlock.” John glanced at the clock and jumped up instantly. “Christ I've been asleep for nearly three hours!”

“Then I believe you have no reason to complain at my rude awakening.”

“I never said it was 'rude'. Why did you come up here, anyway?”

“I would like some tea. Mrs. Hudson isn't home.”

John's happy demeanor instantly turned dark as he hopped out of bed and threw his blanket over Sherlock's head. “Make it yourself.”

“But John.” Sherlock crawled out from under the blanket and put on his best show of helplessness. “I have so much research to do.”

“Yeah? Well too bad.”

Seeing that his acting was getting him nowhere, Sherlock jumped out of bed and rushed over to John, hugging him from behind. “I'll do that again tomorrow morning if you make the tea.”

John shrugged him off and turned around to dig through his dresser for some clean pants. “You want to make it up to me?”

“... yes.”

“Then tomorrow night _I'm_ going to be the one on top and I won't be gentle.”

Sherlock cringed and decided to push things no further. He wasn't overly fond of being the submissive one, as it usually resulted in him being in pain for at least an entire day afterward. But if it would make John happy and get him some tea, then he would deal with it. At least, it was better than getting the angry silent treatment for a few days.


End file.
